


A Dip Into The Flames

by Veeebles



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Etablished, I need a life, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, flustered Tony, im sorry Brad, okay yeah cheating, papi! tony, spanish petnames, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: “Answer it,” he Told Tony, scooting back off him to sit at the foot of his bed.Tony looked at him with apologetic eyes, “Clay, I’m sorry.”“It’s fine, Tony, really, just answer him.”Tony sighed and reached for the vibrating phone, tapping the green button and leaned back against the headboard, running a hand through gel slicked hair.“Hey, Brad.”Clay winced as he heard Brad’s angry voice on the other end but smiled, happy for the distraction.Tony closed his eyes against Brad’s words, mumbling out an apology here and there and Clay pounced at the opportunity.





	A Dip Into The Flames

Tony was in the midst of carrying Clay to his bed when his phone light up on the nightstand, Brad’s ringtone filling his bedroom.

Clay felt his stomach drop in guilt and disappointment when Tony deposited him on his bedsheets and sat back, grabbing his phone and glared at the screen.

Clay was going to hell for how his stomach thrilled at how easily Tony ignored Brad in favour of him; tapping the ignore button. He threw the phone aside and was instantly onto of Clay, kissing him fiercely, pressing him down against the mattress. Warm, strong hands ran up and down his sides and Clay tangled his fingers in soft hair, moaning into the darker boy’s mouth when he tasted him, sucking on his tongue, sending jolts of electricity straight to his cock.

Tony rolled them so Clay was on top, his legs either side of his thighs, hands on his hips, lips moving down his neck, biting softly, sucking on his pulse point causing Clay to ground down against him.

“T-Tony…”

“¿Si, mi corazón?”

Clay shivered in delight, loving when Tony spoke in Spanish, especially when he used pet names for Clay. He had confided in Clay once that Brad always complained about Tony’s speaking Spanish, telling him it wasn’t fair that he didn’t understand what he was saying so he demanded he only spoke in English when he was around.

Clay loved hearing him mutter away in Spanish, especially when he was completely lost in the moment; moving in and out of Clay, babbling affectionately to him and though Clay didn’t understand every word he said, he knew the gist of it, knew that he was doing nothing but praising the blue-eyed boy.

Clay jumped as Brad’s ringtone sounded once more, Tony groaning loudly, reaching over to press ignore once more, barely even looking away from Clay.

 

“Tony,” Clay managed, closing his eyes in bliss as Tony surged up, peeling Clay’s t shirt off and kissing over his chest, grinning sadistically as his teeth captured a nipple, hands moving over the dip and swell of Clay’s hips as the boy keened into the feeling, making soft noises as Tony suckled at him, hips bucking to find friction.

 

Clay could have screamed when Brad’s ringtone went off once more.

 

“Carajo!” Tony hissed, glaring back to the phone.

 

But Clay had an idea. A very bad, probably quite evil idea. But he figured he was going to hell anyways, why not dip his feet in the flames a little more?

 

“Answer it,” he Told Tony, scooting back off him to sit at the foot of his bed.

 

Tony looked at him with apologetic eyes, “Clay, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, Tony, really, just answer him.”

 

Tony sighed and reached for the vibrating phone, tapping the green button and leaned back against the headboard, running a hand through gel slicked hair.

 

“Hey, Brad.”

 

Clay winced as he heard Brad’s angry voice on the other end but smiled, happy for the distraction.

 

Tony closed his eyes against Brad’s words, mumbling out an apology here and there and Clay pounced at the opportunity.

 

Crawling forwards, he settled himself in between Tony’s legs, fingers moving to his belt.

 

Tony’s eyes shot wide open, panic filling them when he realised what Clay was up to, hand flying down to cease his movements at his belt. Clay pressed a finger to his lips and winked at him, waiting until Tony relaxed, pulling his hand away slowly, not seeming like he was going to fight again before undoing his belt.

 

“Ah, yeah…sorry I was just out the shower,” Tony excused, eyes watching wide as Clay’s fingers unbuttoned his jeans, sliding down the zip as quietly as he could before moving to tug them down.

 

‘Lift,’ he mouthed at Tony who instantly complied, lifting his ass off the bed and letting Clay slide his jeans and boxers down and discard them on the floor.

 

Tony’s erection bounced out of its confines, half hard and resting against his stomach. Clay licked his lips at the sight and it gave a small twitch. He looked up to tony and grinned, the boy’s eyes wide as he watched Clay take him in hand, gritting his teeth and fisting the bed covers in his hand that wasn’t holding the phone in an effort to stay quiet.

“N-no, I’m just – ah – watching a movie.”

Clay chuckled softly, pumping Tony a few more times before leaning down to lick at his tip. Tony’s stomach jerked, his hips bucking into the feeling and Clay smirked as he watched him grit his teeth. He sucked him into his mouth, moaning softly at his taste, loving how he filled his mouth just right. He sucked on the head, tongue swirling around, dipping into his slit, tasting his salty sweetness, Tony’s breathing deepening.

“Just an old black and white…you know m-me.”

Tony was watching him with hooded eyes, mouth open as he breathed slowly, biting his lips when Clay sucked him down, breathing in slowly and relaxing his throat, not stopping until he felt Tony against the back of his throat, his nose buried in his dark curls. Tony was making little gasps and sighs, his fingers coming to tangle and tug in Clay’s hair making the taller boy shiver and buck down against the mattress again. He pulled back up, increasing suction as he went, his tongue licking at the underside of his shaft as he bobbed his head back and forth. God, this was too hot, Tony watching him like that, both of them so close to getting caught, Tony’s heavy weight against his tongue, his taste, his smell.  

“N-no, Brad - I’m fine.”

His voice was full of strain, hoarse and breathy. Clay kept sucking him, reaching down to unbutton and discard his own jeans, sighing when his cock bounced free. He released Tony with a wet pop, sitting back to let him see him, taking himself in hand and pumping slowly, maintaining eye contact with Tony all the while.

“Joder…” Tony muttered, eyes roving over Clay’s body, looking at him in such a heavy way it made Clay twitch in his hand. He batted the brown eyed boy’s hand away when he tried to touch himself, shaking his head at him, motioning for him to keep his hands to himself. Tony nodded frantically at him, hips bucking up, demanding more attention, his cock red and swollen, curing up to his stomach his tip weeping.

“What? No - That was just my ah, my brother, he had to give me something.”

He moved forwards, grinning at Tony’s small whine that escaped him before he could catch it. He crawled up carefully to straddle the darker skinned boy, hand on one shoulder, the other gripping both their cocks in hand, sliding their lengths together, throwing his head back at the sensation.

Tony gritted his teeth, grunting, biting his cheeks until he nearly drew blood, trying so hard not to make a sound.

“Fine, Brad, really-” he ground out through gritted teeth, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Clay’s hip, nails biting as he rolled his hips, sliding their wet cocks together. Clay felt so deliciously hazy, his arousal, Tony’s eyes, this whole situation making him feel drunk.

“Okay, Brad, sure.”

He was losing it fast, Tony’s cock sliding against his, those eyes looking at him like that, this whole fucked up situation.

“Yeah, you too.”

He jerked them faster, moaning softly now, not caring anymore who heard him, just wanting to chase this feeling, bucking faster, harder against Tony, sighing his name, whining needily.

“Okay, yeah, bye.”

A millisecond later Tony’s phone was thrown carelessly onto the floor and his arm were around him, his mouth devouring him. Tony’s kisses were always full of such want, such feeling, Tony never held himself back in bed, always showed just what he felt, never ashamed of it. He bit and sucked and licked at Clay’s lips, hands moving all over his skin, touching every morsel of flesh he could reach.

“You’re the fucking devil,” he growled against his mouth, his tone speaking right to Clay’s leaking cock.

“You didn’t seem to mind,” he grinned back.

Tony grabbed him, pulling his hips down so he was rutting against him again, moaning into his mouth, fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his hips.

“I enjoyed it,” he admitted, “you were very naughty.”

Clay whimpered, that tone of his doing things to him. Tony swatted his ass a little, Clay moaning at the slight sting, his cock jumping to attention, his knees weakening.

Well, that was new.

“T-Tony.”

“What?” Tony purred in his ear, fingers squeezing his ass, “Do you like that?”

He could only nod, Tony’s hips still rolling against his.

“Would you like me to punish you, cariño?”

Oh god, how did this flip so fast? Just minutes ago he had Tony at his mercy, now he was keening into him, needy and loving this, being manhandled and commanded by him.

His hand slapped against his ass again, slightly harder this time and Clay was gasping, his arousal increasing tenfold. He spanked him again then again, moving from one cheek to the other until Clay was a whimpering mess, clinging and bucking against Tony wildly.

The Puerto Rican grinned, mouth against his ear as he squeezed the taller boy’s stinging ass cheeks in his calloused hands, “Such a good boy for Papi.”

Sweet Jesus, Clay was going to die.

“Tony-” he whined.

“What do you want, guapo?”

“please, Tony…need you to fuck me.”

Tony’s answering growl was all he needed, his lips capturing his, his tongue tasting him, hands gripping his hips. A hand wandered down to grip Clay, making the pale boy shiver and whimper, bucking into his touch as he pumped him a few times.

“I want you to ride me, Clay,” Tony said, his voice deep and husky and making Clay twitch in his hand.

Tony got a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and Clay watched with building impatience as he squirted it into his palm, warming it up on his fingers. He pushed Clay back, turning him so he was displaying his ass to Tony. In his new position, Tony’s cock was right against his cheek and he turned his head to suck him into his mouth, needing something to focus on when he felt Tony’s tongue lick at his entrance.

He moaned around Tony’s thick length, Tony’s tongue dipping through his tight ring, a lubed finger joining him, curling deep inside him just right. He sucked Tony harder and faster, losing control a little, a second finger added and he moaned long and low around Tony when he felt those skilled fingers find his prostate.

Tony bucked into his mouth in time with his fingers pumping in and out of him. Clay just tried to concentrate on sucking Tony good, trying not to focus too much on how good it felt to be opened up by Tony’s fingers and tongue.

Suddenly, Tony pulled away, answering Clay’s needy whine with a hard slap across his ass that had him moaning loud again. He grabbed Clay, pulling him around to straddle him again. Clay shivered at the sight of Tony pumping his dick, lube making it and his finger glisten.

He clung to Tony’s shoulder, lowering himself on shaking legs and gasping when he felt Tony’s thick cock press against his entrance. He lowered himself down slowly, head thrown back when he bottomed out, Tony pressing just right against his prostate.

“So perfect, baby, so tight and warm, so good for me,” Tony babbled, face buried against his neck, panting as he twitched inside him, trying to stay still until Clay adjusted.

When he got used to it, this angle hitting him deeper than he had ever felt him, Clay braced his hands on Tony’s shoulders, raising himself up slowly, then pushing back down.

The slow, steady pull of him in and out of him, how he fit so good and tight inside him, his pressing right against his prostate with every pull, Clay wasn’t going to last long at all. And but the look on Tony’s face and how he was gasping and breathing heavy, neither was he.

Tony pushed him to lean back a little, taking control as he thrust up into him, slow at first then moving faster and faster, hitting so deep inside him.

“G-God! Tony!”

His cock slapped against his stomach, red and swollen and ready to burst at any moment, Tony fucking into him just how he wanted.

“So good, Clay, you look so fucking good.”

He loved Tony like this. He was always so calm, so steady, his hair gelled in perfect place, his car always clean and perfect. Everyone saw Tony steady as a rock, never swayed by anyone, never overacting, always the voice of reason, the one who calmed everyone down.

But here with Clay, when he had Tony like this, _his_ Tony, the one that no one else got to see, god, he loved it. He was covered in a layer of sweat, his hair a complete mess, sticking up in every direction from Clay’s fingers tangling through them, his cheeks flushed, his eyes dark with desire, watching him intensely as he thrust in and out of him. His lips were swollen and red from the intense kisses he gave Clay, open as he breathed heavy, watching him come undone by him.

He was so fucking hot, this room was so warm, his skin felt like it was on fire.

Tony wrapped his hand around his bouncing cock and began pumping him in time with his thrusts.

“Come for your papi, Hermoso, let me see you.”

And that was it, he was gone, shooting over both their chests as Tony continued to thrust in and out of him, his calloused fingers pumping him dry, Clay calling out his name, trembling and sagging against him.

Tony grunted, thrusting once, twice, thrice more into Clay before filling him, biting down on his neck as he shot deep inside him, making Clay whimper at the feeling.

“So good,” Clay sighed.

They fell back against the mattress, Clay lying heavy and sated on top of Tony. They breathed deep, Tony’s hands absentmindedly running up and down Clay’s back, his lips pressing to his skin every so often. He pulled himself out, Clay unable to move even when he felt his cum drip out of him and down his thighs. He didn’t care about the mess, couldn’t bring himself to move and Tony seemed to be of the same mind.

He reached down to pull the covers over them, gathering Clay into his arms and closing his eyes.

Clay was near enough asleep, jelly limbed from his orgasm, unable to do nothing more than snuggle into Tony’s embrace.

He nearly missed Tony, breathing a soft, “I love you, Clay” into his hair as he drifted off to sleep. The guilt flooded him when he thought about how he hadn’t heard Tony say that to Brad in weeks. But he couldn’t resist, pushing those thoughts from his mind and just letting himself enjoy this, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, Brad


End file.
